The world is in your hands
by Starri Night
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy holds the future of the world in her hands when the Dark Lord chooses her to assure Harry Potter's death. Which way will the scales tip? Song fic based on chapter 36 of the Deathly Hallows. Angel of Darkness by Alex C. Warning: SPOILERS


A/N: I've gotten 2 reviews on this, both positive, but I re-read and wanted to edit some things. Let me know what you think. Not a whole lot has changed but I did feel the need to add a paragraph or two

Narcissa watched as her sister reached a hand out to the Dark Lord. Her Sapphire-blue eyes locked onto the dark haired boy, the same age as her own, lying on the forest floor. Thoughts of her son, Draco, clouded her mind. Was he alive? Could he possibly have survived this long through the chaos of battle still raging not even a kilometer from where she stood?

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end _

"**My lord, let me-" **

"**I do no require assistance," said Voldemort coldly, "The boy…is he dead?"**

**There was complete silence in the clearing nobody approached Harry but he felt their concentrated gaze; it seemed to press him harder into the ground, and he was terrified a finger or an eyelid might twitch.**

_  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand _

She watched as the snake-like red eyes locked with hers. She knew at once what he wanted. She would be the one to declare Harry Potter's death.

When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight

"**You," said Voldemort, and there was a bang and a small shriek of pain. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."**

_  
The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight  
_

Narcissa stood, her ivory arms shaking, and moved slowly toward the body. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized she might be doing the same thing to her own son very soon. Her beautiful Blonde-haired blue-eyed boy could be lying somewhere, dead because of her and her husband's mistakes.

_The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom  
_

**Harry did not know who had been sent to verify. He could only lie there, with his heart thumping traitorously, and wait to be examined, but at the same time noting, small comfort though it was, that Voldemort was wary of approaching him, that Voldemort suspected that all had not gone to plan…**

_  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

Narcissa moved toward the still body as her mind raced. She knew now what Lily Potter had felt the night the Dark Lord had come for her son. She knew that she would never hesitate to give her life for her child's. All this flashed through her mind in the seconds it took her to reach the 17 year old. Harry Potter, though his parents had been lost, was still someone's son. _  
_

**Hands, softer than he had been expecting, touched Harry's face, pulled back an eyelid, crept beneath his shirt, down to his chest, and felt his heart. He could hear the woman's fast breathing; her long hair tickled his face. He knew that she could feel the steady pounding of life against his ribs. **

_  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand  
_

Her own heart beat accelerated as she felt the pulse under her fingers. Her mind flashed, might she be able to save her son? Potter was alive and if the Dark Lord found out, she knew he would kill everyone in the castle in his rage. She quickly settled on a plan, it could backfire but it was the only chance to save her beloved boy.

_  
Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)  
_

"**Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"**

**The whisper was barely audible; her lips were an inch from his ear, her head bent so low her long hair shielded his face from the onlookers.**

_  
Now realize  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise  
_

Her eyes pleaded with the boy who could not see her. Her only child, he had to be alive! Narcissa's world hung by a thread, time seemed to slow as she waited for any kind of response. A tear escaped to drop onto the smooth cheek of Harry Potter. If he felt it he showed no sign, but his lips parted and her ear strained to hear him.

_  
but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night _

"**Yes," he breathed back. **

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end _

He was alive! Her son! It took nearly all of Narcissa's self control to not weep in relief. Now was the moment she had to decide. Her enemy was alive but her son was also. Narcissa made her choice.

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

**He felt the hand on his chest contract; her nails pierced him. Then it was withdrawn. She had sat up.**

"**He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers.**

A/N: Review? Pretty PLEASE??


End file.
